Hellish Origins: The Corruptor
I am The Corruptor. I have lived for centuries, and will live for centuries, you no doubt know of my Cult, and we have recently added another member "The Punished" But I digress, I am here to tell you the story of my life, and how I came to be. My life began in an unnatural way, I was not born, I was crafted, by young mortals who called themselves Cultists, fools, they met in a small field each night and drew pentagrams and slaughtered animals over them, mediocre to say the least. However, it was this Tom-foolery that created me, so I suppose it wasn't entirely unnecessary. They were in a sacrificial mood, so they gathered a variety of animals, a Pig, a Rat, a Chicken, and a middle-aged Mortal man. They Started with the pig, using small ceremonial daggers to torture it to death, it's squeals pierced the night as its intestines and blood splattered onto the Pentagram, they cut the Pig's head off, and then it died. They made quick work of the Rat, merely cutting it open and shaking it up and down so that its bones, innards, and organs fell onto the pentagram. Next came the chicken, they cut its head off and watched with laughter as it ran in a circle around the pentagram, blood spewing from the open wound. Then came the Human. The man seemed to be a willing victim, for he stepped up and laid himself upon the bed of animal guts and blood, spread his arms out, and closed his eyes. Then they slit his stomach open. He howled with pain as he bled profusely, but he was committed, he took a dagger out of his pocket, and slit his own throat. Upon his death, the mediocre cultists were ready to say a homemade chant, apparently it meant 'Rise' but it wasn't in Esporanto. However, they gathered in a circle, and chanted the word in unison. 'Fahhesbelah' Upon chanting the word three times they hoped something would happen, to their dismay, nothing did, not until a few seconds after they had attempted to rid the ground of Entrails when the pentagram began to glow. The children were awestruck, they immediately stopped cleaning and watched as the pentagram grew brighter. Then, one of the children was foolish enough to touch the glowing symbol. The instant he touched it, his flesh burned to a crisp within seconds, he screamed as the entirety of his flesh burned to a crisp, until he resembled a mummified corpse wrapped in black bandages. The other two boys were in extreme shock, one of them fell to their hands and knees, vomit spraying from their mouth, the second was bolder, and touched the burnt corpse. The corpse sprang to life and jumped on the boy, large flecks of burned skin flying through the air like ashes from a burned book, the boy screamed as the corpse tackled him to the ground. The boy fought the corpse with all his resolve, and yet the corpse held together, bones, burnt flesh, and all. The corpse wrapped its burnt fingers around the boy's neck, squeezing tighter and tighter, until... *Snap* The boy went limp, his broken neck causing the life to leave his eyes instantly, the corpse dropped the boy's body, then looked up. The last remaining boy was running toward the field's entrance, cursing the wind, fool, he could have gotten away if he hadn't used that precious oxygen for profanity. The Corpse leapt onto him, it's burnt fingers digging into the flesh of his chest, the boy screamed as his flesh ribcage was torn open, the corpse grabbed his heart and pulled at it, the various chambers disconnecting as it was torn, the corpse doubled his effort, pulling harder, and harder, and harder, until... *Scrunch!* With the sound of cracking bones and the squelch of Organs, the boy's Heart came free. He dropped to the ground, Dead. The Corpse considered the heart for a moment, watching it slowly die as blood flowed from its severed chambers, the corpse then lifted the heart to its mouth, and ate it. As the Corpse ate, its bones began to heal, bearing no signs of any burn marks, then pale yellow skin began to form on its body, its teeth turned sharp, and its eyes had become black. These were my first moments. As i stood there, eating the boy's Heart, i knew that i would need some sort of clothing, so, i fashioned a maroon cloak using the blood from the dead bodies. As i stood in the grass, breathing in the putrid air of mortal men, i knew that i would need a group of followers. "No"... i thought More than just a group. I need an Order, an Empire..." "A Cult" Category:Dismemberment